Falling in Love: Butch's Point of View
by marinav92
Summary: Our green Rowdyruff loves Kaoru! Now, what does he think about that? Let's find out! *ButchxKaoru* Mentions of *BrickxMomoko* and *BoomerxMiyako*
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm so damn bored!...and so mad!!

Otouto: Why?

Me: Because of the stupid Fanfiction!! I waited three days for connecting!! And I was trying to publish new stories and I couldn't!! The worse part is that now I won't have reviews for my new story and my new chapter of a dark lover!! AND I WORK SO DAMN HARD IN THAT STUPID CHAPTER!! T_T

Otouto: Wow…what are you gonna do?

Me: After this story…I'm going to take a rest of my stories…maybe write my book…but I need to rest from the updates T_T.

Otouto: YEAH!!!!

So yeah, this probably would be my last story from now. Don't worry I will keep updating, but I need to rest some time…maybe a month…I don't know.

So hope you like my story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**Falling in love: Butch's Point of View**

(Butch's POV)

Currently, I'm outside Buttercup's house…Why you may ask? Well it's really simple actually…

I'm in love with her…

How it happened? How the hell I could fall in love for a girl like her…if she's even a girl…?

Well…I don't really know how the hell I fall for her like that…but I know that…

I fucking love her. Every time I see her with that damn green dress, with that skirt (MINI skirt) makes me wanna drool. Oh I remember when I was ten years old and I flipped her skirt…in that time I didn't appreciate the magic of her (wonderful) ass…What!? You didn't know I was a pervert? News for you people…I'm a super pervert!...at least with my Buttercup, and yeah I'm a possessive bastard too.

Oh! But I don't only liker her ass…of course I love her green eyes; they held all the emotions she feels in the moment. That's my favorite part of her, her eyes. I would like to tell her my feelings…but I don't think she likes me.

Yeah, yeah laugh all you want! The rude and proud member of the Rowdyruff boys feels like a little lovey dovey girl!!...I feel so damn bad.

Well, returning with her, I even know her human form now! Thanks to Brick and his Blossom obsession…really if you think that I'm being obsessive, he is five times more. He is always talking about her and her cute pink eyes and how beautiful is with her pink dress and pink pajamas…

…Really, doesn't that girl know other color than pink!?

Well, Buttercup's human form is called Kaoru. She wears tomboyish clothes, like a green cap (hat), green pants with a green jacket and beneath, a black shirt that hugs all her curves and her c-cup breast…don't ask me how I know, because you could get scared. Let's just say that her window is a pretty great door.

Well I know she just wears green…but she looks so great in that color!

I don't know how to confess her my feelings. I mean, Boomer confessed his feelings towards Miyako, or better known as Bubbles, yesterday, and now they are a happy couple that love to be together telling themselves sweet things like "I love you" and "You're so pretty" and that things. But I don't see myself doing that with Kaoru.

…For starters, she would try to kill me if I ever talked her like that, then she would burn my dead body and then she would revive me using a badass ritual…and then she would kill me again.

"What the hell are you doing in here Butch!?"

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

That's Kaoru's voice! I'm so dead…and I couldn't even kiss her!...and with kiss I mean in the lips, not she giving me a kiss…or blowing me a kiss…

"Hey Buttercup-chan!" I say happily in my mature 16 year old voice. Now, maybe your asking how could transform from a ten year old child to a 16 year old hormonal teenager…

…well that's because Mojo gave us a new formula he created to transform us into little monkeys, but instead of that he gave us the one who made us grew! And the bananas he was harvesting now are little chimpanzees. Mojo is really depressed because of that.

Kaoru gasps and kicks me in my stomach. I flinch and try gas for air. She really knows how to kick!

"How do you know that I'm Buttercup!?"

I smirk, and embrace her softly by her waist. I must be really wanting to die because making that move is like signing your life sentence. But instead of hitting me like usual, she blushes a red color…

WAIT! SHE BLUSHED!

…Wow I must be really handsome then…She likes me!

"Because I'm an obsessive stalker who is in love with Buttercup…and Kaoru" I say to her in my tone: matter-factly-23. She pouts unknowingly.

She looks so delicious pouting like that…

"Well…go away…I'm going to my tennis training" she states still with her blush. Wait tennis…so that means…

SHE'S USING MINI SHORTS! OMG SHE LOOKS SO DAMN SEXY AND HOT…LOOK AT THOSE PERFECT LEGS AND AS- OUCH!?

"STOP DROOLING YOU PERV!" Kaoru shouts at me, her blush more intense than before, after hitting me with her knuckles on the stomach…again.

"Why don't you go and see a PlayBoy Magazine you hentai!?" She shouts at me. I smirk.

"Because none of those models are you"

Yeah, score! She's blushing even more now! Well that's a hundred percent true…She is the only girl I have my attention…All the girls are the pink-lovers with hearties in their eyes who are always sweet talking… ewww.

"Well…y-you hentai…shut up…"

"Hey Kaoru?" She turns to look at me when I say her name. Her face of confussion is so cute…really really cute…

"I was wondering…If you could go out with me…like in a date…"

Her eyes widen for a second and then she smiles a sweet smile. Wow…I thought she was going to murder me alive…

"Of course Butch…but only if you don't try to molest me"

I groan loudly. No way! Where's the fun when I can't molest my cute girlfriend! Her smile turns into a victorious smirk. Grr…

"All right…whatever…"

Her smirk widens. Well…I can't let her all the fun, can I? I embrace her with speed and in a second I'm already kissing her.

I must be dreaming…I can't believe I'm kissing my Kaoru-chan. Then, a punch interrupts my thinking, and kissing. I turn to see Buttercup. She is so angry…maybe I should leave…for the sake of my safety…

"Well I'll see later then! Goodbye my love!!" I disappear from her sight…but I still can hear her shouting.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU BUTCH!!"

* * *

That's it! Well I hope you like it! n_n review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm sick…but I'm happy :D

Otouto: Know what -.-;

Me: I'm sick…with the flu T_T…that happens to me because of karma…because I said that joke :(

Otouto: Oh poor soul in disgrace…

Me: Otouto…shut up :S

Otouto: xD

Me: And I'm happy because I'm going to make the second chapter! Because I'm bored! I didn't go to school…and it was boring…I can't believe I bored myself more here in my house tha in school O.o

Otouto: Oh…please just continue

Me: OK! :DD! Yay! So I hope you like it!

Fist of all I want to ask forgiveness for the horrible joke I played in my last chapter D: I will continue updating my stories and making even more, I'm not taking vacations or anything :) and about the reviews about dark lover, it was a joke too! So sorry u.u

Second, I was asked by "KaoruBC101z" to make a second chapter and well I said "Why the hell not…I'm bored and I need to do something" So here I am…writing the second chapter…So let's all thank to her, because well I was about to leave that fic like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that appear in here

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

Aghhh!! No I wanna sleep….

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

Stupid alarm clock…why my mom made me buy this thing!? It's so damn…

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**_

"AHHHHH!!" I suddenly hear the stupid alarm in my ear and it scares me shitless…but if someone asks I'm going to say that I kicked the damn thing.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!" My little and big brother start laughing like maniacs. Gritting my teeth, I held a murderous stare towards them.

They…are….going…DOWN!

"DAI! SHOU! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"Aww poor Kaoru-chan is mad" Shou stated in a mocking voice, a REALLY disturbing mocking voice. Dai, who was still chuckling, took my camera from my night table.

"We won't mention anything of this if you let us take you photos with a dress" He said. That bad brother. How can he ask me to do that! I won't never…EVER wear a damn dress!

"Never! And why!"

Shou shrugged, but Dai smirked evilly and believe me when I say that his smirk is evil, he teached me that smirk so it has to be evil.

"It's because you're such a gold mine…"

"Everybody wants your picture! You're so pretty and have so much attitude that you're everybody's interest now!" Shou added cheekily. My eyes widen. No! why do I have to be the damn heart breaker now! That's Miyako's job…

"And because…I know it sounds strange, but they say that you look just like Buttercup…now that I think abo-"

"All right, I'll use the damn dress!" I say quickly. I can't believe I said that…but I can't let them know about me being Buttercup!

Mmm…now that I think about it…there's something I'm forgetting…but what?

"_I was wondering…If you could go out with me…like in a date…"_

"_Of course Butch…but only if you don't try to molest me"_

Oh…my…god…

I HAVE A DATE WITH **BUTCH!!?? **Well…maybe Butch already forgot that thing…maybe he was just playing around…then why I feel kinda sad? Then I felt a bad aura near me. Turning towards my brothers, I flinshed a bit seeing their expressions. They were kinda cheeky, but with a dangerous aura around them.

"Oh Kaoru! There was this message in the door, and being the good big brother I am I opened it for you…"

"Why didn't you told us that…" Shou began saying and then stopped. Both brothers took some air and then…

"YOU HAD A DATE!?" They shouted with evilness in their eyes. I gasped. Then it wasn't a damn joke. Taking the note from Dai's hand, I open it and read it carefully:

_My dear Kaoru-chan:_

_So ready? Today we have our date! I decided yesterday the date and hour. I will pass for you at 7:00 pm. Wear something sexy, but easy for me to molest you. Ja ne!_

_Butch_

Wow…he's soooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead…

"Who is **Butch?**" Dai asked me, spatting the name Butch. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit what am I going to say?

"He…is a friend?" I say nervously. I can even feel drops of sweat forming in my forehead. Dai took the letter and read it again.

"Really? Then what kind of friend wants to molest you?"

"What kind of brother sells pictures of her sister in dresses?"

Shou whistled and Dai's expression changed to one that said 'caught'. Now it's my turn to smirk.

"So leave me alone! Just go" I say non chalantly. Their expressions still held the same evil feeling, but still smile.

"Of course….but we're going to watch you!"

Both of my brothers, leave my room with their faces held high. I sigh pathetically. I can't believe that this stupid Butch wrote that! Now he won't have the fury of one Matsubara, but of both brothers too!

Now…there's still the date problem…What ia m going to wear?...

…

…

OMG! WTH AM I GOING TO WEAR!?

SHIT SHIT SHIT! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR FOR A DATE! JUST SPORT CLOTHES!...what should I do?

…well…I could go with…

…Miyako

…I'm so damn dead…

**(20 minutes later…)**

Ok…I'm in Miyako's door step. Now, what should I do? Just knock and tell her what I want?...No, maybe I should go…yeah maybe using my tennis uniform? Butch likes that uniform and he made it clear yesterday…

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding_

What th- DAI! SHOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE! Both of them smile at me.

"Sorry Kaoru, but being the over protective big brother that I am, I need to see what type of clothing you're going to wear"

My mouth hangs in the air. I know it; I can feel the air entering to my mouth. Shou smiles at me.

"Don't worry sister! We're not going to let a pervert like that molest you!"

…but suddenly being molested by Butch doesn't sound like a bad idea!?...WAIT WHAT I JUST SAID?! I turn around and hit my head with Miyako's door. I feel my cheeks getting hot. Why did I need to think that!?

Then the door opens, and because I'm stamped in the door, I fall to the floor…with all the shame of the world.

"Kaoru-san?" I turn to see Miyako, looking at me with a smile. "What are you doing here Kaoru-san?"

I gulp loudly and stand up, careful of not falling. I put my hand behind my head and start laughing nervously.

"Well you see…"

"She has a date with a guy named Butch and we want to see what she can use" Dai said in his bored tone. I groan at him. Why does he have to answer my questions always?

Miyako's eyes start shinning with happiness. She grabs me by my hand and makes me enter her house. After I am inside, she closes the door loudly, leaving my two brothers outside. I chuckle loudly. Those two have to be screaming in agony by now.

"HEY OPEN UP! WE NEED TO SEE WHAT SHE'S GOING TO WEAR!" Shou screams desperately, banging the door all the while with Dai.

"IT'S MY DUTY AS AN OLDER BROTHER!"

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA THERE YOU HAVE YOU LOOSERS!

"Kaoru-san! Here it is Momoko-san! And says that she will help us!"

…Damn, Momoko is in here…it means she will try to put me in a dress…again.

**(2 hours later trying dresses…)**

"WE'VE BEEN TRYING EVERY DRESS IN HERE!" Momoko shouted with despair, "We've been trying pink skirts, pink dresses, white dresses, white skirts.."

"Maybe I need something not…_girly_" I say with disgust, while looking all the dresses in the floor. Then Miyako appears with a evil glint in her eyes. I personally don't like that glint. Someone as innocent as her having that glint means problems. She takes out a dress and…

"NO WAY!" I shout, feeling my cheeks getting hot. In that dress, Butch can molest me all he wants! "HELL N-"

"HEAR THIS KAORU! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS ALREADY! SO YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR THIS LIKE IT OR NOT!" Miyako shouts aggravated. Every noise of the house stops after the shout. Miyako, puts her finger in her lips and with her innocent eyes and innocent voice she asks me if I can please use it. I certainly don't want to provoke her again, so I take the damn dress and prepare myself to run. Before I can even take a step, Momoko takes me from my hand and starts jumping.

"Wait Kaoru! Theres still the make up!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**(In the date…)**

**(Butch's POV)**

Ok…currently I'm in Kaoru's front door…about to knock when…Two guys open the front door. One is short and the other one is tall…they look like Buttercup so they must be her brothers.

"So you must be Butch" The tall brother asks through clenched teeth. What the hell did I make to make him hate me so damn much? I don't know.

"Yeah…so what?"

The little one takes a lot of air and…

"DAD! HERE IT IS THE PERVERT WE TALKED ABOUT YOU BEFORE!"

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! They must've saw my note! I gulp when I see Kaoru's dad. He is a professional wrestler…its obvious because of the mask. His face helds rage. Maybe he's sobreprotective of her daughter.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit I'm so damn stupid!

"GUYS! LEAVE MY DATE ALONE!"

All of them, sweat drop and move far away of the door, letting me see my soon-to-be lover. OMG…OH MY DAMN GOD! SHE LOOKS SO SEXY! (because I'm lazy and I don't want to describe what she's using, the dress is my photo profile!! .and she is using the same hairstyle as always)

"Stop drooling looser and lets just go…" Kaoru said emotionlessly…but I can see from her eyes that she's nervous like me.

I cant believe she's using a dress! I feel like a fool because I'm using the same uniform as always. I turn to look the steps with shame.

"Stop blushing bastard and just lets go…you look…handsome…"

I turn to look at her with surprise, and my surprise just gets wider when I see that she's blushing furiously. I smirk victoriously. Hell yeah, she's in love with me!

I take her from her hand and motion her to follow me. "Then lets go! Kaoru-chan!"

**(At 10:00 pm returning to Kaoru's house)**

Returning to her house, I feel my grin still at full potential. I took her to a restaurant of noodles where we talked and laugh all the time. Then to the park, and there we jumped rocks and logs and different obstacles in our way, oh and we played football. Then…I kissed her on the lips….

Then I tried to make more intimate touches and she kicked me HARD…and she's using high heels…that means it hurt the triple.

And of course, her family was spying on us…even when I tried to touch her…but it doesn't matter…why…because when we were playing football, I "mistook" a "bush" for our ball. A chuckle leaves my mouth, I can still hear the cursing, and it was really funny.

"Well…I guess that thanks for the date…" Kaoru said, with a smile and a blush adorning her cheeks. Now her dress is kinda dirty, because of our strange date, but at least we had fun. I grin and take her lips with mine, forming a kiss. Maybe if i….

She separates and turns to unlock her door. Opening the door, she's about to step in when i…

"BUTCH! DON'T GRAB MY ASS!" She yells, hitting me square in the face. Then she closes the door, leaving me outside…drooling.

Ahh I just love her ass!

* * *

READY!! I FINISHED!!! I need to rest T_T…ok hope you liked it and KaoruBC101z, I hope you liked it n.n

Please review!! They make me smile a lot! Like an idiot!...and I love looking like an idiot xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! So…This is chapter three of this story…I was about to leave the story like that, again jejeje xD BUT KaoruBC101z made me change my mind. So chapter one was my idea, but chapter two, this chapter and the fourth chapter are her idea. So this story isn't only mine, but hers too! So let's cheer for that great authoress!!

Well thanks for your incredible reviews really!! I'm going to change some things in here, because most of the readers seem kinda…displeased by my writing. ¬_¬ but well whatever, I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME…and this time I share the plot with KaoruBC101z n_n!!

* * *

(Butch's POV)

We are in a forest, me and my precious Kaoru. A really awesome forest, with a lot of big green trees, wild animals, etc. The sun is shining and all the birds are chirping. We're lying in the forest's turf, looking at the puffy white clouds, trying to find shapes in them. Currently I've found one that looks like a frog, a tree, Mojo's ass, a banana and George Bush. It's quite entertaining. Suddenly, Kaoru cups my cheek in her pretty hand and smiles one of those dazzling smiles that never gives. I turn to look at her, at her green and beautiful eyes and plump lips. This is one of those rare moments I love, when both are in the mood to cuddle each other.

"Butch…I love you" My damsel says, with a pretty blush adorning her cheeks. I feel my heart accelerating, pumping and pumping in my chest.

…

(Normal POV)

"I love you too Kaoru-chan!" Butch mumbles in his sleep. He's sitting in his school's desk, sleeping and mumbling all kinds of things. Currently, the object of his mumbles is our green heroe, Kaoru.

Kaoru is in front of him, a blush dusting in her cheeks and her right eye twitching. Beside her, is her best friend and leader, Momoko and in front of Kaoru we have at the innocence of the group of heroines, Miyako.

"He's so cute! He's mumbling his feelings towards you Kaoru!" Momoko whispers happily, looking at her rude friend, who is looking at the window…now with both eyes twitching. Brick, who is beside Butch and behind Momoko, chuckles lightly.

"Well, I always express my feelings towards you and you never say me things like that" Brick whispers in her ear, in a tone so seductive that made all the girls of the classroom, except the three powerpuffs, sigh in glee.

Momoko huffed and turned to look at his secret crush with anger in her pink eyes. "You're different! You pervert! Why did you had to enter to our school!"

Brick, gave another chuckle and whispered in his carefree voice. "Well, we need to educate! What about our futures…besides…I want to make sure my soon-to-be-wife is safe and without a boyfriend"

Momoko blushed and turned to look at Miyako, who was sharing notes with Boomer. Boomer is in front of the pink powerpuff, so she can hear everything he tells her. Of course, everything he utters is romantic and filled with love.

"Why does Boomer is the only one who is romantic?" she says silently and sighing in impatience. Brick smirks at that and answers with the same smirk in his face.

"Well, because you have bad luck, my pink princess"

Kaoru looks disinterestedly at the two of them. Just then, she feels lips in her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU HENTAI!"

Butch wakes up after he hears a shout, immediately he comes in contact with Kaoru's knuckles.

(Butch's POV)

WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD MY DATE WITH KAORU TRANSFORM INTO A BATTLE WITH HER!

"!" (A/N: this is the last name of the rowdyruff's…I can't find another last name xD )

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! The professor!

"Care to explain us, how where your dreams?"

"Pretty great, thanks for asking sir" I say, smirking all the while. Our bald professor face starts changing to a crimson color for all the fury. Then Kaoru raised her hand. Yes! My girlfriend will help me!

"Yes, Mrs. Matsubara!"

"Mr. Kawasaki was molesting me"

….WHAT!...I didn't molested her!

"I didn't molest you!"

"What about the kiss in my shoulder you pervert!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know tha-"

"Mr. Kawasaki…go to the principal's office in this instant!"

Grrrrr….this is not fair. First time someone catches molesting her, and has to be when I don't even know that I'm doing it!

***

School is finally over. Everyone is running and talking excitedly, trying to get out of this building called school…personally I think is a jail. Me and my brothers, leave the school (jail) walking and talking about whatever we think.

"What now, bros?" Boomer asks with a cheeky grin in his angelic face. Brick slaps our backs and grabs us by one of our shoulders.

"Let's go and play video games at the arcade!"

I turn to look at the park, and then I remember my dream. I wish that dream comes true. I really would like to…as strange as it sounds…to "cuddle" with my Kaoru-chan…

…damn I'm transforming into a sweet heart…

…I blame Boomer and his romantic notes for that…

"Butch! Hey bro, you all right?" Brick exclaims looking at me with concerned eyes. I just nod, not comfortable with this subject with him.

"Well well well…what do we have here…" Boomer exclaims happily. Both Brick and I, turn to look at the object of Boomer's strange interest. What we find makes me wanna smirk. There in the tree's shadow, are our three favorite girls.

Miyako turns to look at Boomer and squeals happily, hugging him at the process. Boomer hugs her in return and plants a quick kiss in her cheek, making her blush like a ripe tomato. Brick heads towards Momoko, who is writing something in her notebook. I don't think both girls have noticed our arrival…

My leader plants a quick kiss in her lips, making her wake up from her concentration time. Her face changes to surprise and embarrassed to a furious one. The leader of their group grabs him by his shirt and starts screaming at him. What's his brilliant answer?

Another kiss on the lips…

"You creep! How dare you still my first and second kiss!" She states angrily. Kaoru, who was sleeping, woke up because all the commotion playing between both leaders. Brick, smirks and starts running away.

"Hey!! Return now you coward!!" Momoko shouts, running towards him. Both Boomer and Miyako, walk hand in hand and talking about random subjects, leaving me and the object of my desires…completely alone.

Kaoru turns to look at me with a frown in her perfect face. Maybe I can steal another kiss from her…

"Before you even _think_ of stealing me another kiss…there's something I need to say…"

Wow, she's good at reading minds!

"What do you need to tell me, koibito?" I say with my smirk number 356-seduction. She looks nervously at me and then… six words escape from her mouth…forming the worst sentence in the world!

"My family wants to meet you"

NO WAY! WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!....

Certainly her brothers hate me…despise me…and even they hate me even more after kicking the biggest face in My and Kaoru's date.

"Why do they want to meet me?" I ask carefully, trying not to sound nervous. She looks at me with another frown.

"They seem to think that we're a couple…"

"We ARE a couple" I say, smirking sexily at her, of course her answer is the same glare and a cute blush in her cheeks.

"Whatever…they want to meet you today at 8:30…oh and just warning you…Dai wants to kick you in your…manhood till they bleed because the kick you gave him in our date…."

I wince a bit, imagining that horrible image in my innocent 16 year old mind. "But I thought he was a bush"

"Not going to work…I know you already Butch" my lady exclaims with a superior smirk, standing up and heading towards her house.

"See you later dumbass!"

"Goodbye my sweety pie!"

"Go to hell!!"

"Only if you come with me, my cute angel!"

"ARGHHH!"

"I love you too!"

…this afternoon is going to be a hell…

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?

* * *

Next chappie is the last one!! Now for real xDD

Well thanks KaoruBC101z for her ideas and support in my story!...oh oops, gomenasai!! OUR story n_n!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter! I'm happy for that yeah! Well, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story… except for some flamer whose name I won't mention ¬_¬

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORTING IN THIS FANFIC! *glomps*

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, nor the plot this time xD, I share it with KaoruBC101z :3

* * *

**(Butch's POV)**

Ok…time for starting the mission.

Mission: Go in a date with Kaoru and Kick her families butt…

Oh…check!

Mission: Destroy Boomer's statue of chocolate

Checked!

Mission: Have a dinner with the Family of Kaoru's and pretend I wasn't the one that kicked their butt…

…pending…

Damn I don't **want** to do that! I mean…I'm kinda scared of what his older brother can make me…WAIT! Slap, slap! I'm Butch! I'm not Boomer! I'm not scared of a boy without powers and only muscles!

Besides, I can always kick his butt!

The door of my room opens just to find Boomer entering through it. I frown a bit when I see he has some of my grape juice.

"What's up Butch? You're acting even weirder than your normal weirdness" He says while sitting over my dark green mattress. I look at him with annoyed ayes.

"What do you mean with my normal weirdness!?"

"Well bro…Brick and your are weird, accept it"

"I wasn't acting weird!"

"Dude…you were _slapping _yourself in front of the mirror"

"He was doing what in front of the mirror?" I turned to see my brother, Brick, who had another one of **my** juices in his hand.

"Hey! What's your problem!? Does are **my **juices!"

Brick started laughing, clutching his stomach while doing so. I grumble loudly.

"I can't believe it…you're even possessive with your juice!"

I grumble a bit, looking at my juice in the hands of my damn brothers.

"Is not my fault…now I need to go to Kaoru's house…to meet her parents"

My brothers turned to look at each other curiously, then towards me again. Brick enters my room and sits down in my bed, beside Boomer.

"So you're really going through it?" Brick asks, and then takes a bit of my juice into his mouth. I nod a bit, obviously my nervousness could even be SMELLED.

"Ask yourself this…do you really love Kaoru? Is it worth all the work your making?" Boomer said, looking at me seriously. I turn to look at myself in the mirror.

Is it really worth the trouble? Do I really love Kaoru?...What is love anyway?

Well…what I think about Kaoru. I love how she is, her attitude. She doesn't let anybody boss her around and punches any pervert who tries to make something to her. She has her cute moments, like when she's embarrassed when I tell her something pervert…when she plays with her shorts in a girly way, then she stops and blushes in embarrassment…

I love her face; it's perfect in any way. Her lips are soft as rose petals… her emerald eyes full with all types of emotions shine like a true jewel does, her skin looks as tasty as a peach...and her body is one of a goddess…perfect.

But if I could choose something from her over everything else…it wouldn't be her body, her lips or anything else…I would definitely choose her eyes…

That's what made me fall in love with her…

Then if what I'm feeling right now for her isn't love…I don't know what it is…

I smile a thankful smile and I nod at my brothers.

"Thanks guys…I appreciate your help"

"No prob Bro…just go for your princess and leave us your juices to us"

…Wow that's such a way to destroy a great dramatic scene…

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I'm in my house…waiting for a certain someone to appear…that certain someone being a raven-haired god with a perverted attitude that makes me crazy in love…

…

AHHH!! I MEAN!

A stupid idiotic teenager with the most horrible taste in pervert thinguies and with the worst mood…

Yeah, that was what I meant…

My dad, who is preparing his metal bat, turns to look at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"So Kaoru…where is that boy…your **boyfriend" **

Wow…my dad sure isn't taking this boyfriend-girlfriend thing lightly…well it's not like we're a couple…

Are we?...

No we aren't.

"Dad, calm down, you can't hit him with the metal bat" Dai says looking at him with annoyed eyes. Mitsu, appears and pats the head of Shou, who is sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen table beside my dad.

"Exactly Tokio, What Dai says its true…"

"Yeah, what will happen if you hurt the bat!? Use my revolver instead!"

"WTH! THE BAT!" I shout at him with annoyance, then Mitsu glares at his son.

"So…a revolver Dai?"

Tokio nodded at Mitsu and took his revolver, "We're going to talk this seriously after dinner" Then he grabbed Dai's shoulder and whispered in his ear something loud enough for all of us to hear, "…_good job son! Make sure making the life of Kaoru's boyfriend a hell"_

Mitsu glared at him with all her power and turned towards the kitchen, ready to see how was it. I groaned a bit.

My mom is happy because I finally have a…boyfriend…so she made me use something more elegant… (A/N: The link of her dress is in my profile, but instead of read its dark green) and my hair its styled down like when I went with Narushima in a date, the only difference being that part of my hair is in a little bun.

"Mom…I look stupid…"

"You look gorgeous Kaoru!"

…well, it's obvious my mom thinks that way…she's my mom after all.

Then a ring bell can be heard through all the house. All of my family halts every movement. All three guys turn to the door with hate, while my mom and I look at it with nervousness…

If those guys answer the door…

Everything will be over

The ring bell sounded again, as well as the race. With these stupid high heels is difficult, so I end up in last in line.

"Kuso!" I jump to the air and land over my dad and Dai. Shou tries to pry my hands off their necks but I don't let him. I wrestle with them until…

"Hello sweetheart! My name's Mitsu! Come on pass!"

All four of us look at the open door dumbly. Then I see Butch…looking at me with an eyebrow raised. He is wearing a suit…and has flowers in his hand…

I feel my cheeks getting hotter when he sees my position, and I leave my family alone. I gulp a bit and I nod at him, my way of saying hello. He smirks at me and grabs my hand to help me stand up. I thank him…since I couldn't stand up thanks to the high heels. He walks me towards the kitchen table and takes out my seat, letting me sit down first.

All this happened while all three Matsubara males looked at us dumbly…

"HE'S ACTING ALL PRINCE-LIKE!?" Dai shouts, looking desperately at his dad, "I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT HE'S A PERVERT WHO TRIED TO MOLEST KAORU IN THEIR DATE!"

Tokio looks at his kid with a frown…then…

"You're both grounded for making me believe he was a bad boy"

Both Dai and Shou hang their heads lowly…feeling depressed all of a sudden, they walk upstairs to their respective rooms.

"I hope they get married" Mitsu said, looking at Tokio dreamily. Tokio just sweat dropped.

"I think that it's still to early for that…"

*******

**(Butch's POV)**

Today is my day…

Finally it's the day…I've been waiting forever for this day to appear…

Today is the day I will marry Kaoru.

Now I have 21 years, and I know I'm still young for marriage…but Kaoru and I have been dating since that day I went to her house for dinner. That makes 5 years of being in a relationship. I want this, and I know she wants this too.

I want to protect her, to love her, to make her happy. She's the only one who can see who am I really. She can see the gentle and mature guy…not the pervert everyone sees…

I'm now standing on the altar, waiting for my bride to appear. The monk says the cue words, and then she appears…in all her glory.

(A/N: The dress she's waiting appears in my profile too :) )

She has her hair styled down and a little smile in her face. I smile at her too…

Since that day in her house, I came to a conclusion…I love Kaoru, I love her with everything I got and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

She finally arrives beside me. I take her hand into mine and her smile grows a little blush appearing in her cheeks.

I turn to look at my brothers who are smiling at me proudly with their girlfriends, Momoko and Miyako at their side.

This is the start of a new life with her…and I'm ready for it…

* * *

READY! Hope you liked the last chappie :)

Thanks to all the guys who reviewed and the ones who fav, alerted and read this story too! *hugs*


End file.
